


skz two

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: I Tried, bang chan is stressed, han almost got in prison, platonic skz, short fic, skz in their natural habitat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Kudos: 5





	skz two

What happened?

Bang Chan had no idea. He came back from his two-day vacation before he starts to produce new stuff for their album, only to end up seeing that his members may or may not have caused a very huge trouble. 

He expected Woojin would take his responsibility well, but he cannot blame his friend if he had failed at it, as taking care of seven boys is very much difficult for a one-man job... Chan also received a text in the morning from Woojin himself, that he would be attending an interview as a representative of their group, but they both should have known to not leave the boys longer than two hours.

And it’s been seven hours since Woojin has gone, Chan has just arrived at the front of their dorm building, and there is chaos in front of his eyes.

“I need someone to explain me the situation right now, please” Chan stood there, after having immediately dropped his backpack to the side, and crossed his arms in a stern manner, seeing that Changbin stood there spacing out, Jeongin bawling while Hyunjin comforted him, Minho and Felix hiding behind a bush but Chan has already caught them, and just then Seungmin came running towards Chan and hugged him.

“Hyung! Let’s go upstairs, I’ll explain on the way” Seungmin said without pausing for a second at all to catch his breath and grabbed Chan’s arm and backpack leading him inside the building, inside the elevator.

“Okay, so explain...” They arrived at the elevator and Seungmin pressed the 21 st floor, and they both stood on either side of the small space.

“So, a while ago... Before Woojin hyung left, he permitted Felix, Jisung, and Minho hyung to go outside, after asking our manager. Jeongin, Changbin hyung, Hyunjin and I were left in the dorms. Little did we know that the three actually went off to go around the city, but just when they were about to go home because of the curfew our manager set, Minho hyung called saying the police was in front of the building. We did not know why, so I called Changbin hyung to come down with me, only to find out that Jisung got arrested. But it’s not because of something too bad...” Seungmin told as he kept glancing at Chan who was listening intently, his expression not changing. Just when Seungmin finished his story, they arrived at their floor, but when Seungmin stepped out of the elevator he noticed that Chan was still inside.

“Does manager-nim know about this?” Chan asked.

“No, not yet” Seungmin shook his head and placed a foot, enough for the sensor of the elevator to recognize just so the doors wouldn’t close.

“Don’t let any staff find out until I get Jisung, okay? Go and tell the rest” Chan then gently pushed Seungmin out then handed him his huge backpack, and made a shooing motion.

“Be careful, Chan hyung!” Seungmin was bewildered but he trusted his hyung so he went off, while Chan got down again, running outside the building, telling his members who were still outside to go upstairs to cook dinner, and hailed a cab to the nearest police station.

When Chan arrived at the police station, he immediately dropped his chic demeanor, and got all nervous and sweaty to see too many police officers inside. He was trying to look for Jisung when a police officer approached him.

“May I help you, young man?” The police officer tapped Chan on the shoulder and he spun around, bowing appropriately before speaking up.

“Good evening, sir. I was told someone in his teens was dropped off here, just a while ago, I am here as his guardian, sir” Chan replied, and the police offer motioned for Chan to follow him, and they both sat in a desk.

“May I have an I.D?” The police officer then said, and Chan calmly fished for his wallet inside his jacket pocket before giving him his identification card.

“Bang Chan, is it? May I know the name of the person who you came looking for?” 

“It’s Jisung. Han Jisung, sir” 

The police officer called out a colleague and whispered something to his ear before the younger police officer asked for Chan to follow him, and they arrived at the back part of the police station where the detaining cells were located. There were three cells and when they arrived at the second cell, a wild Han Jisung came into view. He was sitting at the corner of the cell, his legs crossed, hair sticking up in all places and seemingly so immersed in the Tamagotchi console he had that Chan remembered Jisung pestered for him to buy when they went to Japan.

“Chan hyung!” Chan stood there raising his eyebrows waiting for Jisung to notice him, and when he did, he immediately dropped the Tamagotchi on the floor and ran to the railings, to reach out for Chan.

“Well, this is a nice change of scenery” Chan commented still not dropping his stern attitude, actually he was just relieved to see Jisung in a good condition, no bruises or wounds, he just looked like he needed a good bath, but thankfully he was not hurt. Chan made a mental note to talk to Felix and Minho after and ask what the hell had happened, for one of their members to become detained. But for now, he was just glad that everything’s not so bad.

“It’s a prison cell, Hyung” Jisung widened his eyes at the comment of Chan, still not letting go of the older one’s hand.

“I was being sarcastic” Chan sighed, and mentally facepalmed. 

After that, the police station released Jisung without earning a record, just a simple warning and made Jisung call his Mom to become a witness to his promise that he will no longer cause trouble and become detained for the second time or any time at all. Chan also signed some papers, and they were good to go.

“I owe you one, Chan hyung” Jisung hugged Chan as soon as they got out of the station and Chan ruffled Jisung’s hair.

“You’re gonna have to tell me why you just got detained” Chan said.

“Oh, you’re going to love it, Hyung!” Jisung squawked, making the two of them laugh.


End file.
